I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plastering devices. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of hand held plastering devices, even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of hand held plastering devices for finishing wet plaster surfaces, producing various surface effects.
II. Prior Art Statement
Devices for finishing plaster surfaces and for applying or forming various designs in wet surfaces have long been known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,112 discloses a machine for making flowered designs of sugar. The disclosed device forms a flower by extruding liquid frosting through a formed orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,738 discloses a mortar spreader which is mounted to a handle. The handle is hollow and accommodates a mortar mixture which is pumped through the handle. The device is used for spreading mortar or plastic along a wall or ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,479 discloses a plastering machine which forces plaster along a hollow handle of the device and allows the plaster to be distributed along a wall or ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,703 discloses a hand held plastic applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,062 discloses a corner finishing tool which is deployed at the end of a hand held handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,654 discloses a crack filling dispenser which has a head of varying shape for filling corners and/or flat surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,331 discloses a plastering device for forming flowers by extruding plaster through a variety of shaped orifices.
None of the above listed United States Patents disclose the present invention of a tool holder selectively attached to the end of an elongated handle. The tool holder of the present invention is adapted to hold a variety of plaster shaping and forming devices for creating a variety of surface effects in soft plaster deployed on walls and ceilings.